The Seven Together
by Pluto's fricking pauldrons
Summary: After the war the Greeks and Romans have a reunion at Camp Half Blood. Percy, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Annabeth, the seven of the prophecy are together once more. It'll be alright. Piper's POV but the pov doesn't play a major role.


**Disclaimer: sigh, I'm getting really tired of these…but I've gotta, ME. NO. OWN.**

When the Romans got off the ship Piper couldn't help but stare at Jason, who was of course as perfect as he always was, with the scar on his lip, his golden blond hair, his sky blue eyes..._stop that, _she thought, _there's no point in swooning over him now._ But when he saw her and smiled, Piper could almost forget that he had left them for the Romans, his people, where he really belonged. Piper tore her eyes off Jason and let her gaze sweep over the other Romans. Her eyes landed on one of the most prominent of them, Reyna, their praetor. She looked the same as always, perfectly braided black hair, piercing obsidian eyes, purple toga with medals decorating it. It was all the same, yet, there was something different about her face, she almost looked more _human, _not so uptight or robotic. The praetor's features were more relaxed, like a weight had been lifted. Piper couldn't imagine what it had been like to lead a bunch of teenagers for eight months, well more than eight months.

"WELCOME CAMP JUPITER!" she heard Chiron's booming voice, "IT IS OUR HONOR TO HAVE YOU."

"Thank you. And it's our honor to be here," Reyna responded.

"Yeah, maybe you guys could visit California sometime," Jason agreed.

"Definitely man, those bath houses…" Percy sighed causing laughter from both camps.

"And don't forget the architecture!" Annabeth agreed, the Greek camp groaned, typical Annabeth and her obsession for architecture. Piper smiled at this, sure she hadn't known Annabeth for that long, but that didn't mean she never heard Annabeth spouting out random facts, some not even about architecture. And anyways, you didn't need to know Annabeth for even a day to know about her and architecture, that was just common knowledge.

"I'm sure you are hungry from your long journey here," Chiron said, interrupting her thoughts, "And it's about half past six now." There was a loud agreement between both the Romans and the Greeks. Both camps filed into the dining pavilion. "Don't worry about the seating arrangement, you may sit wherever you like, tonight is a special occasion," Chiron stated, "Percy."

"Yes?"

"Care to explain how our food service works?"

"Oh, yeah. So basically the dining pavilion's goblets are enchanted, you just say any type of drink you want and _blam_! It's there! Also-"

"So it's kinda like voice control!" Jason pointed out.

"-Uh, yeah I guess…anyways-"

A Roman with red-stained lips and a mass of curly black hair picked up a goblet, "Siri, I want KOOL AID!" the Roman said drunkenly.

"DAKOTA PUT THAT DOWN!" Piper heard a girl scream.

"But Gwen!" the vampire boy, Dakota, protested.

"YOU'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH TODAY!" the no-more-kool-aid-girl, apparently named, Gwen, replied.

The Greeks watched with this whole scene with bewilderment and interest, however, the Romans just watched knowingly, like this was an everyday occurrence for them, "Uh, sorry," Gwen said, embarrassed, after noticing the stares she was getting.

Chiron however, just looked amused, "That's quite alright. Now Percy, if you will, continue."

"Right…so anyways wood nymphs will serve you. Also we usually give burnt offerings to our parents…so, are we going…?" Percy cast a questioning look at Annabeth and Chiron.

"I think it will be optional," Chiron replied.

"Yeah…so you can just throw some of your food into the pavilion fire. And that's about it…so yeah, bon appéit." At this, Piper was ashamed to say, most of her cabin swooned at the mention of a French word, the language of love, but what could she say, her cabin was weird.

Dinner was joyous event, the camps sat mixed together and there was lots of chatter. She got to meet the Romans and talk to Jason, Hazel, and Frank again.

"So, Mr. Blond superman, what _are _the baths over there like, from Percy's stories, they sound pretty cool!" Leo asked, typical Leo.

"They are pretty great," Jason laughed.

"Sounds like it! I wanna see them! How 'bout you Beauty Queen?"

Piper glared at Leo, but agreed, "Yeah, I guess it'd be cool to see…I didn't get much of a tour last time…"

"That's true…and I got knocked unconscious for like the one thousandth time."

"Yeah, you _always _seem to be unconscious," she laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey! I took that brick for you! No need to be so…so…"

"Right?" Leo supplied.

"Oh shut up, _repair boy_," Jason huffed, putting emphasis on 'repair boy'.

The three friends laughed some more, reminiscing and telling jokes.

"Mind if we sit here?" Piper turned around to see Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Percy standing behind her smiling.

"No problem," she smiled as well.

"Hey guys, remember the…" Annabeth started, and soon they were back to reminiscing about their journeys together, the good parts and the, well, not so good parts.

"I remember that!" Frank slammed his hand on the table in glee.

"Yeah, and the time Coach Hedge…"

"MY GODS! That was _hilarious_!"

The seven demigods probably made the loudest noise of all the tables, with all their random laughing and slamming of fists on the table. They _did _get some pretty weird stares, especially the time Leo caught on fire from laughing too hard, and when Jason spilled his soda all over the table in an attempt to put Leo out.

"Looks like the seven are back together again." Piper pointed out.

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, looks like it."

"The seven together!" Leo laughed, and so did the others, despite how corny that was.

"OK EVERYONE!" Chiron suddenly called from the far table, "TIME FOR CAMPFIRE!"

The Apollo cabin lead both camps to the campfire where they found Hestia (or Vesta for the Romans) already tending the fire. When they arrived the goddess smiled warmly, like a fire, cozy and warm. _What a coincidence_, Piper thought.

Campfire went by quickly and the songs were very light and fun. Soon it was time for the campers to return to their cabins.

"Alright, time to sort our guests into cabins, they will be staying with us for two weeks," Chiron announced.

"Right, so," Annabeth started, "CHILDREN OF THE ROMAN WAR GOD OR GODDESS YOU WILL BE SORTED TO THE ATHENA AND ARES CABIN! Clarisse?"

"Yes, I'll take half of them."

"Good, so, CHILDREN OF BACCHUS TO THE DIONYSUS CABIN!"

"We'll make room!"

"Ok, CHILDREN OF TRIVIA TO THE HECATE CABIN!"

"We have room."

"Alright…" and the list went on and Piper found herself leading a bunch of giggling Venus girls to Cabin ten.

"The seven together," Piper whispered, maybe you could be across the country and never loose your friends, it would be alright, it would be alright.


End file.
